Camp Halfblood and the Quest for the Godling
by AmianNatan4ever
Summary: A new girl comes to Camp, but who is she? Follow Connor Stoll and Allison as they fall in love, but what happens when Allison disappears? (I suck at summaries. The fanfic is better, I promise!) ON HIATUS. WILL BE CONTINUED FAIRLY SOON.
1. Prologue

**Hi, it's AmianNatan4ever, (AKA Allison) with a PJO fanfic idea I've had for a while, so don't kill me if it's bad. This is dedicated to iheartamianplusnatan, my bestest friend, without you, I'd still be a guest going, I wish I could write like that.**

**Disclaimer!**

**Me: CONNOR!**

**Conner: Yes?**

**Me: Can you do the disclaimer please.**

**Connor: Depends, do I have a love life in this?**

**Me: Actually, yes! Allison. And I can't tell you anything else! *looks around suspiciously* The readers will hear.**

**Connor: 'Kay, whatever. AmianNatan4ever does not own PJO.**

**Me: Thanks, Connor!**

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: In this fanfic, it is considered acceptable to date someone in your own cabin. It is not considered incest, or morally wrong.**

**I repeat,**

******In this fanfic, it is considered acceptable to date someone in your own cabin. It is not considered incest, or morally wrong. So before I get attacked, think!**

* * *

It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood. The birds were singing, the Demeter kids were picking strawberries, and Katie Gardner was yelling at Travis Stoll, her boyfriend, telling him, to quote Katie, "For the eighty-seventh time Travis! Don't eat my strawberries!" He shut her up by kissing her, much to the relief then horror of Connor Stoll, his younger brother.

Annabeth ran up to Travis, Katie and Connor.

"Percy and I-we found a girl. She's in the woods, battling a Hydra. She looks about sixteen. Come on!" Annabeth rattled off.

The four demigods sprinted to the woods, only to find Leo and Percy helping the girl kill the Hydra. After it was sent to Tartarus, the girl passed out. Connor rushed forward and caught her, just in time. Her wavy blonde hair cascaded down her back as he carried her to the Big House. Leo spoke up. "She said her name was Allison."

They brought the girl, Allison in to see Chiron. His face darkened when he saw her, but only for a minute. Annabeth said, "We think she's just exhausted. She just battled a Hydra."

"Very well." said Chiron quietly, so as not to wake her. "Take her to the infirmary."

And so, in the infirmary she lay, until she woke up.

* * *

**This is just the prologue. There will be much more.**

**Allison: A tall-ish girl with blonde hair and the electric blue eyes. You'll understand her more next chapter.**

**If you read my note at the top, good for you! Ignore this.**

**If you didn't, lazy. Read this.**

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: In this fanfic, it is considered acceptable to date someone in your own cabin. It is not considered incest, or morally wrong.**

**I repeat,**

**In this fanfic, it is considered acceptable to date someone in your own cabin. It is not considered incest, or morally wrong. So before I get attacked, think!**

** Thanks! R&R!**

**Oh! Questions.**

**1) Who do you think Allison is? (Aside from me.)**

**2) Do you like this so far?**

**3) Hank or Lazel?**

**4) What cabin are you in?**

**Love from,**

**AmianNatan4ever**


	2. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood

**I'm back! Because SOMEONE *cough iheartamianplusnatan cough* bothered me until I updated. Yell at her if it sucks.** **And congratulations to demigod39cluesfan for correctly guessing who Allison is. Zoe Cahill was a close second. :) ****DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**I'm feeling lazy...Katie!**

**Katie: What? I was picking strawberries!**

**Me: *mutters* aren't you always?**

**Katie: What was that?**

**Me: Nothing! Hehehehe...nothing. So, can you do my disclaimer?**

**Katie: Fine. AmianNatan4ever does not own PJO. Thank gods. **

**Me: Hurtful!**

* * *

_In the infirmary_

Allison sat up and looked around her, her electric blue eyes sparkling as she quickly took in her surroundings. "Good. I made it to camp." she thought. She looked next to her and saw a worried looking boy, around her age, 16. He had blue eyes like her, and dark blonde hair, not as bright as hers, but still. The door burst open.

"Connor, are you sur- oh, she's awake." said Annabeth.

"Hello. I'm Allison." Allison said.

"I'm Annabeth. Welcome to Camp Half-blood."

Allison looked mystified. "Half-what now?"

Annabeth and Connor smiled. "Half-blood. It means you're half human, and half Greek god."

She looked immensely relieved. "I thought I hallucinated a lot. Monsters, and Hydras and all that."

Annabeth laughed, her grey eyes sparkling. "Nope. Completely real. Here at camp we can teach you how to defend yourself from all of the monsters. Is your mortal parent mom or dad?

Allison sobered and looked at her. "I don't know. I've been living on my own. Then an instinct told me to come here."

"Hmmm. Well, you'll be claimed by lunch, most likely. Come on, I'll take you to the Big House." Annabeth stood, and Allison quickly followed.

They went to the Big House. Chiron looked at Allison again, and Allison's eyes flashed with recognition and fear, but only for a second. Chiron spoke kindly to her, "Hello my dear. Welcome." He looked at Annabeth. "I see you have explained camp to her. Let me...speak to our new camper inside."

Annabeth was confused for once and shot Allison a puzzled look. "Okay." she said, still puzzled. She walked down the hill to find Percy.

Allison walked inside, and hugged Chiron. "Chiron! I missed you."

He looked shocked. "You...you remembered?"

"Of course! You were there when I was born, and visited once when I was five." the now bubbly teen said.

Chiron looked at her. "Then why did you look scared?"

Allison shifted uneasily. "Um, the thing is, Mom and Dad agreed it needed to be kept secret who and what I am. They'll test me, to see if I can become a true goddess. But for now, I'm still a godling."

Chiron nodded. "So Athena's plan was to send you here to train, and be normal-ish. What cabin should I put you in?"

Just then, the glowing caduceus appeared over Allison's head. She smiled. "Yes, that was Mom's plan. And it looks like I'm in Dad's cabin." she said.

Chiron nodded. "We'll say you were claimed here, which was true. They just don't have to know about your mother. Say she's dead."

She nodded. "That's what I told Annabeth."

"Great. We'll introduce you at lunch." said Chiron.

"Alright," said Allison. She walked out of the Big House to hear the conch shell for lunch. "Well," she smiled, "time to make my entrance."

Allison, with the help of Annabeth, found her way to the dining pavilion. She stood uncomfortably at the front, while Annabeth announced her. "Hermes cabin, you have a new member." she concluded.

"Claimed or unclaimed?" called someone. Allison recognized him. It was the boy from the infirmary, except he looked more mischievous, and less worried.

"Claimed." Annabeth said with a smile.

There was a whole load of cheering from the Hermes cabin. Allison waved. "Hi." A boy who looked a lot like the boy from the infirmary-What did Annabeth call him? Oh yeah. Connor. A boy who looked a lot like Connor elbowed him and whispered something. Connor promptly turned pink.

Allison went and sat down at the Hermes table next to Connor. "Hi."

Connor had finished both blushing and mentally strangling Travis. "Hey. You're Allison, right?"

She smiled. "Yeah."

"Cool. Do you like pranking people?" he asked quite seriously.

She gave him an evil grin. "What do YOU think?" and gestured to his drink, which she had put dye in.

He looked into his drink, and noticed the dye. "Nice." He said appreciatively. There might be more to this girl than meets the eye, he thought. "How'd you do that so quickly?" he asked.

"Easy. Always watch a pranksters hands." she grinned.

He made a note of that. "Anyways, I'm Connor, and this is my brother, Travis. We're the counselors of the Hermes cabin. I'm 16, and Travis is 17, even though we look identical."

"Cool." She nodded and went back to eating, after sacrificing a portion of her food to the gods. "Mother, guide me. Father, help me." She thought.

Annabeth came over to her table. "I thought I'd show you around. " she said.

"Coolio." said Allison.

"I'll come with. To show her Hermes." Connor quickly added.

Annabeth looked surprised, as if this never happened, (which it didn't) but to her credit it didn't show. "Okaay."

The three walked around camp, Annabeth and Connor pointing out things such as the pegasi stables, and the lava climbing wall. Then they got to the cabins.

"That's my cabin. The grey one." said Annabeth. Allison gave her a once-over.

"Daughter of Athena, am I right?" Allison asked.

Annabeth looked impressed. "Yeah. But how'd you know...?"

Allison laughed, a bit awkwardly, as if she was hiding something. But if she was, she was hiding it well. "Deduction, my dear Watson. Your cabin is grey, as are your and all of your sibling's eyes. Grey is Athena's color. You seem intelligent. The giant owl above the door helps too." she finished with a smile.

Annabeth smiled. "Yes, that makes sense. So you like mythology And Sherlock Holmes?"

"Omg, YES! And it's so cool, that the myths are true." the excited teen said.

Connor listened to the girls prattle on about some book about a detective guy for about a minute, then he decided to interrupt this TERRIBLY FASCINATING conversation.

"That's the Hermes cabin." he said. It looked a bit like a cabin from a regular camp, but Allison knew it was anything but regular. Connor showed her a bunk.

"This can be your bunk." he said.

"Thanks." Allison said, smiling up at him. Connor got lost in her eyes for a minute. _Snap out of it, bro! _He thought. "And here...is our closet of pranks." he said dramatically.

Allison slowly walked over, her eyes shining. "This is...amazing. The damage I could do..." she muttered.

"Nope. The damage WE do, as a cabin." Travis said from the doorframe.

The two 16 year olds jumped about a foot in the air. "Gods, Travis." muttered Connor.

The older brother chuckled. "Keeping you on your toes, bro."

He looked at Allison, and said, "So you're a prankster too? Good."

"Yeah, almost dyed my mouth bright blue." interjected Connor.

Allison laughed. "Nice." said Travis. "I can tell you're going to be a huge help in the prank war."

"The prank war?" Allison asked.

"Yeah. I'll explain later, but now we have to go to Capture the Flag." said Connor.

Allison nodded; Annabeth had explained this.

"To Capture the Flag we go!" said Travis.

* * *

**You're probably confused about Allison, but she'll be explained in the next few chapters. Question Time:**

**1) Do you like Allison so far?**

**2) Is her and Connor's relationship moving too fast?**

**3) Purple or Blue?**

**4) Chocolate or Caramel?**

**Thanks to awesomesaucum, (who designed her review to annoy me) Zoe Cahill, (Guest) demigod39cluesfan, and Shijuuro Seika for reviewing.**

**Thanks for reading! R&R**

**Love from,**

**AmianNatan4ever**


	3. Chapter 3

**AmianNatan4ever is back. And I officially have summer! So updates on this story will hopefully be more frequent, because I have time to write two stories. (I have another story up in the 39 Clues archive.)**

**Thanks to: Potato Jam 7, awesomesaucum, and StarryNights04 for reviewing. Y'all rock! (Because like 20 other people read it, and didn't bother to review. *glares at the non-reviewers***

**Warning: There is some cursing. This is the Stolls!**

**Disclaimer time! TRAVIS STOLL!**

**Travis: I DIDN'T DO IT! Oh, I thought it was Katie. Whadda ya need?**

**Me: I need a disclaimer.**

**Travis: Oh, did I say I'd do that? He he...whoops. I forgot.**

**Me: No, I just need it now.**

**Travis: Oh, like AmianNatan4ever-what's with your name?-does not own PJO?**

**Me: Yah. Like that. And my name? Oh. Different archive, my friend.**

**Travis: 'Kay. Whatever. What was I doing?**

**Me: Wild guess here: pranking Katie?**

**Travis: Oh yeah! Bye!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Allison looked at all of the armor in dismay. Annabeth had given her a sword, and she was very good with it, unsurprisingly, but in all of that heavy metal clothing? Not to mention it wasn't cute. "Gods." She thought. "I'm turning into an Aphrodite brat!"

Soon after, the sky rumbled. "Sorry Aunt Aphrodite." she muttered.

Connor looked over at her, and sending her a smile, came over to help.

"Need some help?" he joked.

Allison shot him a relieved smile. "Yeah. There's so many pieces!" she exclaimed.

Connor readjusted some of the straps and showed her how to move in the armor.

"Thanks." Allison said.

"No prob, sis." said Connor. "Stick with me, and I'll make sure you don't have to defend yourself.

Allison shot him an enigmatic smile. "I think I can handle it, but I'll stick with you, just in case."

Connor bounced up and down in anticipation of the game. " 'Kay."

Chiron blew a horn signifying the beginning of the game.

"Okay. We're guards, along with Percy. Careful, Annabeth has an invisibility hat. I think that's all!" said Connor.

Allison thoughtfully noted that Annabeth had an invisibility hat. "Cool. Thanks, bro."

After a while of waiting and watching Percy flip his sword in the air and catch it, they began to talk. They were interrupted by Annabeth pointing her knife at Connor. "Damn invisible warriors!" he thought.

Allison, acting completely on reflexes, jumped up and engaged Annabeth in battle. Connor was about to warn her to not take on the seasoned fighter, but then noticed how well Allison was doing. She disarmed Annabeth with the disarming strike Luke had taught Percy so long ago. Everyone turned, and their mouths dropped open. Allison blushed.

"Beginner's luck?" said Connor.

Percy smiled and shook his head. "I don't think so. That's what Luke-" his face darkened at the name, "said to me when I whipped his butt for the first time."

Annabeth was taken prisoner, and the Hermes, Poseidon, and Demeter cabins quickly won the game. They returned to the cabin, victorious. At the dining pavilion, everyone had heard of Allison's sudden skills with a sword and she was the topic of gossip that night.

Every time someone asked her how she did it, she blushed and replied, "I don't really know. I was acting on instincts." Eventually, everyone gave up on the idea that she was some sort of ninja, and went back to eating.

She went back to the Hermes cabin with her siblings, and they all fell asleep quickly, tired from the game. As soon as Allison's head touched the pillow, she was out. And being dream visited.

Athena and Hermes appeared. "What. Was. That?" they asked. "You're supposed to be lying low!" Athena exclaimed. "Yeah. As our daughter, you obviously have advanced skills, and you've been sparring with us since you could walk, but they don't need to know that!" Hermes said, exasperated.

Allison blushed. "Sorry?"she said. "I'm playing it off as instinct. I won't do it again, Dad. Mom."

They smiled at her. "It's okay. Just TRY not to kill your half-siblings in either cabin. And DON'T battle Percy. Whatever you do. And if you have to, let him win. He's the the best."

Allison nodded. "Kay. Don't battle Percy, don't beat up Hermes or Athena kids. Got it."

"Bye, sweetheart." They said in unison, and disappeared.

Allison rolled over. "Well, not every day your parents dream visit you." she muttered. Then she fell in to a wonderful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Time Warp! 2 weeks later_

* * *

Allison was fitting in quite well at camp. Connor had asked her out, and she was friends with everyone in camp, (Well, almost everyone. The Ares cabin was still recovering from her prank.) but especially Katie Gardner and Annabeth. The afternoon found her in the Athena cabin, helping Annabeth with a project.

"Well, if we redesign the wings-" Annabeth resumed.

Allison shook her head. "No, no. We have the design right, it's just the materials."

"Well, we'd have to create an entirely new polymer!" exclaimed Annabeth, exasperated that her wings kept failing.

Allison puzzled over it. Then, she had a lightbulb moment. "Wait! What if we just messed with the molecular structure of the polymer, to make it harder and more long-lasting, but lighter?"

Annabeth brushed it off, "That won't wor-wait, yeah, it will!"

The two girls high-fived and continued working on the structure of the wings. Allison, without turning around, said, "Hey, Con."

Annabeth turned around to find Connor about to grab Allison. She marveled at the fact that Allison could tell that he was behind her; she hadn't even heard him enter. Annabeth made a mental note of that in her mind; Allison was sneaky and loved pranking, but she acted almost like an Athena kid with intelligence. She wondered...

* * *

**Dun dun daaaaa! Annabeth's getting close to the truth. I might be putting this story on hiatus, because I want to concentrate on my 39 Clues story. Should I?**

**Questions!**

**1) Do you read the 39 Clues?**

**2) Is this story good?**

**3) (Optional for answering) How old are you?**

**Demigod39cluesfan: Potato Jam 7 had the couple name for Allison/Connor right! Callison!**

**Thanks!**

**Love from,**

**AmianNatan4ever**


End file.
